


20m3 fun w17h 7h3 C4p70r 80y2

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Nook, Typing-Quirk, nookworm, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of my friends said that they would work through Mituna's quirk to read a fanfiction. Thus, this was born.</p><p>Warning! This could cause you to have extreme headaches from trying to read this! If you have past experiences with mental health issues and are easily triggered, please leave because I don't want to be the reason for an ax-murderer on the loose.</p><p>4ll 1 h4v3 l34rn3d 0f M17un4'2 qu1rk 12 fr0m w1k1, 20 20rry 1f 1'v3 g07 17 wr0ng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20m3 fun w17h 7h3 C4p70r 80y2

Y0u w3r3n'7 7h3 l3427 b17 surpr123d wh3n 20llux c4m3 70 y0u w17h 4 r3qu327.

17 w42 7h3 r3qu327 17'23lf 7h47 surpr123d y0u.

Y32, y0u kn3w 7h47 y0ur d4nc3270r w42 qu173 23xu4lly 4c71v3, 8u7 wh3n h3 42k3d 70 80rr0w y0ur n00kw0rm, y0u r34lly d1dn'7 kn0w h0w 7h47 w0uld w0rk 0ut. 4f73r 4ll, h3 w42 ju27 4 k1d, 4nd 7h0ugh y0ur gru8 w42n't r34lly 81g, 17 w42 4 v3ry f1327y 4nd k1nd 0f h4rd 70 h4ndl3.

Y0ur f1r27 4n2w3r w42 4 v3ry p4t13n7 4nd k1nd 3xpl4n4710n 4nd 4 n0. 8u7 20llux w42 4 p3r2is74nt 8r47 4nd 3v3n7u4lly, 20m3h0w, c0nv1nc3d y0u 70 l37 h1m b0rr0w y0ur gru8 42 l0ng 42 y0u k3p7 w47ch ov3r the wh0l3 7h1ng 70 m4k3 2ur3 n07h1ng w3n7 wr0ng.

4nd 7h47 3xpl41n2 why y0u 4r3 n0w 274nd1ng 1n21d3 0f y0ur d4nc3270r'2 r32p1738l0ck, 4 c4g3 1n y0ur 4rm3 c0n741n1ng y0ur wr1ggl1ng w0rm, 4nd 4 7h1n f1lm 0f 2w347 g47h3r1ng 0n y0ur 8r0w.

Y0u l00k up fr0m 7h3 c4g3 wh3n y0u h34r 20llux 3x17 7h3 48lu710n8l0ck 4nd y0ur j4w n34rly h172 7h3 gr0und 47 7h3 21gh7 0f h1m.

H3 w42 274rk n4k3d, wh1ch r34lly w0uldn'7'v3 b33n 2uch 4 b1g d34l 1f h12 tw1n 8ulg32 h4d 833n 7uck3d 4w47 1n h12 2h347h3 l1k3 7h3y w3r3 2upp023d 70 8e, 4nd h12 7h1gh2 w3r3n'7 2741n3d a 7r4n2luc3n7 y3ll0w c0l0r w17h h12 g3n371c m473r14l.

Ju27 7h3 21gh7 0f 20llux l00k1ng 20 r34dy 70 83 p41l3d in70 08l1v10n 8y M17un4'2 n00kw0rm 12 3n0ugh 70 g37 y0ur 8ulg3 7w1271ng 4nd wr17h1ng 1n y0ur p4n72, 4 f4c7 n07 unn071c3d 8y y0ur y0ung3r 8r07h3r.

"C4r3 70 j01n 1n 7h3 fun?" 20llux 42k3d y0u, r4121ng 0n3 3y38r0w 1n 4 m4nn3r 7h47 w42 m027 d3f1n173ly 73421ng.

"1-1 4m ju27 h3r3 70 m4k3 2ur3 7h47 y0u d0n'7 1njur3 y0ur23lf wh1l3 u21ng my t0y." Y0u 24y, m0710n1ng 70 7h3 80x w17h 4 2m4ll d0wnw4rd n0d 0f y0ur h34d.

"1'm 2ur3 1'll 83 f1n3, M7." 20llux 24y2, 7urn1ng 4nd 83ck0n1ng y0u 4f73r h1m 42 h3 w4lk2 0v3r 70 7h3 482urd m471ng pl47f0rm 7h47 7h3 hum4n, J0hn, h4d g1v3n 2ollux 42 4 g1f7, c4ll1ng 17 4 83d.

Y0u n34rly ch0k3 42 20llux 2172 47 7h3 h34d 0f 7h3 m471ng pl47f0rm 4nd l34n2 84ck, 2pr34d1ng h12 l3g2 w1d3r 7h4n 2h0uld 3v3n 83 4ll0w3d. H12 n00k 12 g4p1ng op3n, h12 flu1d2 c0v3r1ng h12 7h1gh2 4nd s33p1ng fr0m 837w33n 7h3 2w0ll3n l1p2 0f h12 n00k, dr1pp1ng 0n70 7h3 2h3372 83l0w h1m.

Y0ur gru8, wh1ch h42 833n f41rly d0wn-t0n3d un71l 7h12 p01n7, 08v102ly 23n232 7h3 ph3r4m0n32 2ollux 12 23cr371ng 83c4u23 17 274r72 2qu34k1ng 4nd 2h1f71ng 4r0und, 7ry1ng 70 8r34k fr33 4nd g37 70 7h3 2w337 n00k 17 w42 2m3ll1ng, n07 unl1k3 y0ur 0wn 8ulg3.

Y0u 8173 y0ur l0w3r l1p 837w33n y0ur 733th, n07 r34lly n071c1ng wh3n 4 7r1ckl3 0f 8l00d run2 d0wn your l1p fr0m wh3r3 y0ur f4ng p13rc3d 7h3 d3l1c4t3 sk1n. Y0u 217 d0wn 47 7h3 0pp02173 3nd 0f 7h3 83d, 23771ng 7h3 c4g3 837w33n y0u 4nd y0ur d4nc3270r.

"Y-y0u kn0w, 20llux, 1 r34lly d0n'7 7h1nk 7h12 12 4 g00d 1d34." Y0u 7ry r3420n1ng w17h h1m, 8u7 h3 12 4d4m4n7 4nd, 3v3n7u4lly, y0u g1v3 1n 4nd h32174n7ly unl0ck 7h3 d00r 0f 7h3 c4g3.

Y0ur gru8 12 0u7 0f 7h3 c4g3 f4273r th4n y0u w0uld 3v3n 7h1nk p02218l3 w17h 2uch 71ny l3g2. 

Y0u w47ch w17h 4 27r4ng3 f42c1n4710n 42 20llux's 8r347h1ng p1ck2 up 4 m0r3 3rr471c p4c3, 4nd h12 80dy 4c7u4lly 274r72 7r3m8l1ng wh3n 7h3 gru8 f1n4lly g372 cl023 3n0ugh 70 233 7h3 l177l3 f33ler2 0n 7h3 gru8'2 h34d 8ru2h1ng 4g41n27 7h3 l1p2 0f 20llux'2 n00k 4nd... 0h g0g, y32. 17 w42 pu2h1ng 1n21d3. 

7h3 l00k 0n 20llux'2 f4c3 m4k32 y0u gr1n w1d3ly 83h1nd y0ur cur741n 0f 8l4ck 84ng2. Y0u c4n'7 270p y0ur23lf fr0m w47ch1ng 42 h12 f4c3 c0nt0rt2 1n70 20m3 0f 7h3 m027 3r071c 3xpr32210n2 y0u h4v3 3v3r 233n 83f0r3 0n 4 r34l p3r20n.

7h3 wh0l3 7h1ng w42 20 h07. 20llux, h12 f4c3 2crunch3d up 1n70 4n 3xpr32210n 0f 8l122 43 7h3 gru8 w0rk3d 17'2 w4y 3v3n d33p3r 1n70 h12 71gh7 nook. Y0u d12cr33tly r34ch3d d0wn 70 p4lm 47 y0ur b0x3r2 42 y0u w47ch3d y0ur p37 d134pp34r 1n70 y0ur d4nc3270r'2 80dy, 1nch 8y m07h3rfuck1ng 1nch. Fuck, y0u w3r3 4c7u4lly g01ng 70 g37 0ff 0n w47ch1ng 7h12. 8ut y0u c0uldn'7 8r1ng y0ur23lf 70 c4r3 wh3n y0ur bulg3 w42 7hr0881ng, y0ur n00k 8urn1ng w17h n33d, 4nd 4 2h0w 83773r 7h4n 4ny p0rn y0u h4v3 3v3r 24w 8ef0r3.

Y0u 233 h12 3y32 f0ll0w1ng y0ur m0v3m3n7s 42 y0u c0n71nu3 p4lm1ng y0ur d1ck 7hr0ugh y0ur 7r0u23r2. H12 3y32 4r3 0p3n 4nd ungu4rd3d 4nd y0u r34l1z3, w17h 4 g42p, 7h47 h3 12 g3771ng 0ff 0n y0u 42 much 42 y0u 4r3 g3771ng 0ff 0n h1m.

Y0ur 70y g1v32 4n 32p3c14lly r0ugh 7hru27 1n70 y0ur d4nc3270r 4nd y0u gr1n wh3n y0ur n4m3 2p1ll2 fr0m h12 l1p2 l1ke 4 m04n.

7h12 c0uld 3421ly 83c0m3 4 v3ry 1n73r3271ng 3xp3r13nc3.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you were patient enough to read all the way to the end! If I can get several people to comment that they liked it, I might add that dirty part that I know everyone was waiting for.


End file.
